Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence garments, swim pants, fitted briefs and the like conventionally include a liquid permeable body-facing liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located in between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer.
In some of these absorbent articles, the articles contain various elastic materials to permit some expansion of the article when necessary and/or to provide a better fit on the wearer. For example, some absorbent articles have been made in the past containing waist elastic members that allow the waist of the article to expand and contract. Absorbent articles have also been made with side elastic members that allow the articles to expand around the hip of a wearer. The elastic components not only provide the article with some form-fitting properties but also allow the article to accommodate a range of sizes.
Although some absorbent articles allow for a wide range of fit, problems still persist in consumers buying articles that are not technically the correct size for the wearer. For example, consumers may attempt to save money by buying a smaller size product, or, instead, may purchase a larger size product in order to have extra absorbency. In other cases, a parent may not know the exact weight of their child and purchase the wrong size.
Although some products made in the past may accommodate some variety of sizes, a need exists for a garment that includes a size indicator. Specifically, a need exists for a garment that is capable of indicating to the user whether the garment is too small for the wearer once the garment is placed on the wearer. A need also exists for a fit indicating garment that is capable of indicating when the garment is too big for a wearer once placed on the wearer.